1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of driving a display panel and a display apparatus performing the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of driving a display panel to improve a display quality of a 3D stereoscopic image and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device displays a two-dimensional (2D) image. Recently, three-dimensional (3D) image display technology has seen increased application in a variety of fields such as photography, video games, movies, television and the like. Accordingly, an LCD device capable of displaying a 3D stereoscopic image has been developed.
Generally, such 3D LCD device allows a viewer to feel the depth (e.g., the 3D effect) of an object by using binocular parallax. Binocular parallax may exist due to the eyes of a person being spaced apart from each other by a predetermined distance, and thus, a 2D image viewed by the left eye is different from that viewed by the right eye. Thus, the person's brain blends the two different 2D images together to generate a 3D image that is a perspective and realistic representation of the object being viewed through the 3D LCD device.
Techniques for displaying the 3D stereoscopic image may be classified into a stereoscopic method and an auto-stereoscopic method, depending on whether 3D glasses are needed or not. The stereoscopic method uses glasses and may be classified as a passive polarized glasses type and an active shutter glasses type. In the passive polarized glasses type, the 3D stereoscopic image is displayed by a polarized filter having a polarizing axis for each of the eyes. In the active shutter glasses type, a left-eye image and a right-eye image are time-divided to be periodically displayed to a viewer who wears a pair of glasses which sequentially open or close a left-eye shutter and a right-eye shutter in respective synchronization with the periods of the left and right-eye images.
The passive polarized glasses type may, however, decrease a luminance value of the 3D stereoscopic image due to the polarized filter dividing the left-eye image and the right-eye image. In addition, in the active shutter glasses type, when a liquid crystal (LC) response time of the shutter glasses is improved, a crosstalk between the left-eye image and the right-eye image is reduced. However, the LC's response time has physical limitation. For example, LC can be slow to respond to an external field. To speed the LC's response time and still achieve the reduction in crosstalk, the backlight of a 3D LCD device may be driven by a scan driving mode. However, the scan driving mode causes a luminance value of the 3D stereoscopic image to be decreased. Accordingly, there is a need to enhance a 3D stereoscopic image.